joeplaygroundfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JoePlay/HP
Enter now to win a magical, limited edition Harry Potter prize pack! In Theaters July 15th How To Enter First, Next, leave a comment answering this question: "What would your Patronus be and why?" NOTE: You must leave a comment to win! The Grand Prize! Placeholder other.png Placeholder other.png 1 Stationary Set - ARV $75 1 Snitch Clock in Box - ARV $75 1 Resin Wand Pens in Leather Case - ARV $50 1 18 Wand Pencils with Pencil Holder - ARV $20 1 Keychain with Dragon and Gringotts coin - ARV $5 1 Next Level Apparel Gringotts Bank Burn Out Hoodie - ARV $45 1 Next Level ladies’ T-shirt with Gold foil Imprint - ARV $25 1 Unisex Battle for Hogwarts T-shirt - ARV $20 1 Battle of Hogwarts Hat with Patch - ARV $20 1 Harry Potter T-shirt - ARV $20 1 Voldemort T-shirt - ARV $20 1 Dobby Black T-shirt for Juniors - ARV $23 1 1.5” Metal Gringotts magnet in Pouch - ARV $5 1 Family 4-pack of IMAX movie tickets - ARV $19 per ticket, total value = $76 1 “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2” Soundtrack CD - SRP $16.98 Rules Open for US and UK residents only. Must be 18 or older OR have a parent or guardian's permission to win. Check out the official rules for details. Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries. Contest ends July 18, 2011. Winners will be announced on July 19, 2011. Share The Contest! “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2,” is the final adventure in the Harry Potter film series. The much-anticipated motion picture event is the second of two full-length parts. In the epic finale, the battle between the good and evil forces of the wizarding world escalates into an all-out war. The stakes have never been higher and no one is safe. But it is Harry Potter who may be called upon to make the ultimate sacrifice as he draws closer to the climactic showdown with Lord Voldemort. It all ends here. “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2” stars Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson, reprising their roles as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The film’s ensemble cast also includes Helena Bonham Carter, Robbie Coltrane, Warwick Davis, Tom Felton, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Gambon, Ciarán Hinds, John Hurt, Jason Isaacs, Matthew Lewis, Gary Oldman, Alan Rickman, Maggie Smith, David Thewlis, Julie Walters and Bonnie Wright. The film was directed by David Yates, who also helmed the blockbusters “Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,” “Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince” and “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1.” David Heyman, the producer of all of the Harry Potter films, produced the final film, together with David Barron and J.K. Rowling. Screenwriter Steve Kloves adapted the screenplay, based on the book by J.K. Rowling. Lionel Wigram is the executive producer. Behind the scenes, the creative team included director of photography Eduardo Serra, production designer Stuart Craig, editor Mark Day, visual effects supervisor Tim Burke, special effects supervisor John Richardson, and costume designer Jany Temime. The music is composed by Alexandre Desplat. Warner Bros. Pictures presents a Heyday Films Production, a David Yates Film, “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2,” which marks the last installment in the most successful film franchise of all time. “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2” is the first Harry Potter film to be released in both 3D and 2D. Concurrently with its nationwide theatrical distribution, the film will be released in select IMAX® theatres. The film has been digitally re-mastered into the unparalleled image and sound quality of The IMAX Experience® through proprietary IMAX DMR® technology. The film will be distributed worldwide by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. It has been rated PG-13 for some sequences of intense action violence and frightening images. Check out the official site Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack – Now Available Category:Blog posts